Misaki meets Misaki
by AliceMitch09
Summary: They meet on unlikely times, and end up becoming friends on unlikely terms. Funny how someone as weird and frank as her can get him past the blushing stage towards girls. YataxOC, don't read if ya hate OCs. Rated T for themes inside.


**A/N:**

**It should be a crime to have a major crush on fictional characters who don't exist and are too damn hot to ignore. \(TAT)/ WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAH, WHY!?**

**Urgh, I just had to put this up because I feel so sorry for my FF account, like I've been neglecting it because I've neglected my dA account for about 2 years. I love my baby account forever~ weeeeeeee.**

**ANYWAYS, yeah...seems like ANOTHER OC appears and NO, she ain't mary sue. but another madeupsistertosomecharacter. ECK. what the hell is wrong with me? Oh, and this originally started as a ReaderxYata but I'm a newbie to that and I wanted to make a scene where he meets someone with the same name as him. SHORT TRIVIA! The girl has the same fundamental characteristics with me~ YAY! HAHAHAHA.**

**anyways, ENJOY~**

**Disclaimer:** **K is NAWT moine, only the PLOT and OC.**

* * *

Misaki Akatsuki sighed for no apparent reason as she stood amidst the crowd, giving blank stares at the large LCDs displayed among the buildings before her. She had put on her hood up for some reason; despite this sunny weather, and the sun being trapped among the clouds so it would seem kinda useless putting it on in the first place. The green light signalled the crowd to walk shook her out of her thoughts alarming her to walk.

She was heading to Ashinaka High school to enroll as an incoming freshman, thanks to the scholarship she passed up on. Which means…she gets to have a free PDA, a free laptop and a free dorm of her own!  
_Ah, it feels like heaven~ if only the uniform would match agree._ She thought inwardly, cursing the odds of how such a prestigious school would have the female uniform looking like it was fresh out of an anime or a clash of Gothic Lolita and school girl. It's not like she hated it, just that, she was terrified if it exposed enough leg and attracting lecherous boys to stare. She shuddered at the thought.

Once she reached the train station, Misaki can't help herself giggling at the fact that a month from now, she would officially be taking this station going to school! They say that the view was immaculate, something Misaki would love to see over and over again and never get tired from seeing. Relieving her from boisterous rock music for a quick while, she fished for her big brother's PDA of which he willingly lent to the younger sibling for this 'special' occasion and swiped it over the machine.

On her other hand, she held her documents, certificates and special papers to pass on upon enrollment. The acceptance letter said they would give her dorm key, PDA and laptop right after enrollment which excited the redhead even more. She didn't have a roommate for the school's dorm accommodates only one person, again Misaki didn't mind since this was what she's always wanted; alone time with herself. Think of all the things she can do in her own room! Plus, her older brother, ever annoying yet ever loving, had already bought up his precious little sister some furniture!

What a blessing it is indeed to have been enrolled here.

But the thing that worried Misaki for chances of being liked and accepted to the school was her current attire. She feared that her attire would somehow make a bad impression. See, Misaki was a bit of a fan for rock, sweet and indie fashion and she just had to go rock today. So, she wore a black sleeveless hoodie, white tank top, dark red skirt with a black belt accentuating her curves and her favorite combat boots. A grey messenger bag lay beside her with a beat up old music player attached to the side.

_W-Well, academic performance matters more than the s-students profile r-r-right? _The redhead thought to herself, gulping down nervously.

Despite being the slacker and lazy butt that she was, her oaf of a big brother's words not hers; Misaki was a top notch student. Though, she tends to get lost in her thoughts during discussion every once in a while and would bring bad first impressions, she was very well acclaimed for doing her earnest and best when it came to her studies. Her deceased father- God bless his soul - would have been proud of his baby girl's achievement.

Having filled with newfound determination and courage, her look of worry quickly dispersed from her face "Right." she nodded to feeling justified, bringing an end to all her worries.

Out of the blue, her stomach suddenly grumbled, like quite loud. _Really_ loud. It was loud enough to attract the attention of people around her, causing snickers and weird looks to be directed to the poor little redhead and, rushing all the blood to her pretty little face to flush red hard.

On the process of trying to regain her composure as she checked for the time above her, there was some rambling heard going on.

"YOU BASTARD, DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!" someone dangerously screamed, bumping into people without a care.

"DAMN THAT LITTLE SHIT'S FAST" panted his accomplice.

"Tch, what's the big deal? Not like any of you fucktards are gonna outlast be anyways" says the skater boy, maneuvering through the crowd with ease.

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU PIECE OF SHIT!?" the two said in unison.

Their response only made him smirk even cockier (if possible), in fact, he was too proud to even notice some redhead before him. By the time he had turned, it had already been too late.

"Oh shi-"

"Huh? Ah-!"

He flew off his skateboard, running over the poor girl. Yata Misaki held unto the girl during the clash causing minimal amount of bruises and scratches. His skateboard slid right by them.

"OW! Ay, itatatata- O-Oi, are ya alright missy?!" Yata asked rather loudly to her, trying to get up from the ground.

Fortunately, the redheaded girl who was as light as a feather could not be moved for the lad feared that if he did, he might accidentally hurt her. A fickle reason really.

She irked to the boy's voice, really was she that far from him? She wasn't even deaf! Slowly raising her head from his (regrettably) firm chest, causing her hood to fall in the process cascading her sunset red hair, squinty brown eyes met round soft brown eyes. She pouted at their closeness, memorizing the lad's face before a trace of pink spreading across his caught her attention.

_Why is he blushing?_ She thought, clearly oblivious to their closeness when it struck her - their current position. Oh.

His hands on either side of her waist, legs are tangled, her hands on his chest and the closeness of their faces. _Oh shit._ They thought at the same time.

Misaki immediately thanked the other and awkwardly crawled away from him, sighing in relief when she found her envelope in neat and pristine condition. Warm mirth bubbles burst from over joy thanks to the condition of her important documents.

"I thought these were ruined! Oh god, I swear that any of these were gone, ruined or worst, tattered, I'd never see the light of day ever again!" she squealed, all too busy to even turn to her 'savior'.

"W-W-Weird w-woman…" he muttered lowly, scratching the back of his head.

Fortunately, Misaki just had to hear that part.

"HEY! Just so you know, I am NOT yet a woman! I'm still 16!" she exclaimed to him as she stood on her feet.

"Che, whatever-"he stopped in mid-sentence when she reached out a hand to him. She was giving him a blank poker face which made him nervous and sweaty. Her eyes however told him another story – they were freaking glistening with curiosity and mischief. That seemed wrong. It took him a while before he hesitantly reached out his hand, feeling the softness as they brushed.

"Well, well, well, lookie what we have his Mato-chan…The punk's got a girlfriend" remarked one fat bald goon with a leather jacket.

"Wowza, I never knew the little shit's type were young redheads" his accomplice, a skinny man with a goatee and bad teeth agreed.

Yata, still on the ground rolled his eyes and settled to sit on the ground. From the corner of his eye though, he could have sworn he saw her shake but why wasn't she running?

"Oh, giving us the silent treatment now are we? That's Yata-chan for ya, always the toughie"

"Well there young lady, what's your name?" his accomplice asked reaching a hand to touch her face.

Misaki slapped it away and looked at the two in disgust. But deep down inside, she was dead scared. She wanted to run away from these goons, she had a school to enroll to for crying out loud!

"Ey, feisty aren't ya? I like that" he licks his lips in anticipation, drinking in her looks head to toe.

_I should run, I should run, I should run._ The thought ran in her head, practically screaming. But she was frozen in place; her legs felt like it would give up on her from fear.

In the worst scenario in all of history, her stomach just had to grumble again. She turned fifty shades of embarrassment.

_This . Is . Embarrassing._ she thought as both goons laughed at her, the skater boy behind her was anything but silent. Nor did he seem interested.

Seeing the situation that she was in, Misaki started to quietly and awkwardly walk away without being noticed. Silently forgiving and thanking her savior as she was inches away to the nearest food stop entrance, only to be grabbed by the arm by the goatee man.

"Ara , ara, ara missy, hungry? Why don't we eat somewhere then? My treat?" she feels his slimy hands slide its way to her waist, regrettably bringing her close to him and his disgusting scent.

"Oh! Oh! Count me in Mato-chan, I'm starving!" the fat one joined it, completely forgetting the skater boy.

While Misaki struggled to break away; it was then that Yata decided to butt in. They made a mockery of Homura, made fun of Mikoto-san, they had to pay. Grabbing his board from the ground, he silently approached the trio and tapped the redhead's shoulders.

"Get down" he whispered.

_Wha-?_ She was about to voice out when she saw the murderous look in his face. Deciding to obey his orders, Misaki quickly ducked as Yata swung his board to the two goons, successfully knocking them to the ground.

Suddenly someone abruptly lifted her off her feet and away from the train station, successfully, her envelope had been (regrettably) folded into her bag as to not mess it any further.

He dropped her at the nearby benches and told her to stay put. She obeyed without a question, but watched him go with mild curiosity.

Lunging to the two, she watched in awe as he flexibly dodge their punches and kicks and how swiftly he smacked them with his fists. She could be imagining things because soon later, once they were both knock out for good, she saw red flame-like aura radiating him while leaving them a threat. Was that even possible?

"…awesome…" she breathed out, cannot apprehend that she had been holding her fists to her sides the whole time.

And now he's going her way, smiling smugly and proudly at a job well done.

"Tch, wimps" grunted he, walking to some direction.

"THAT WAS SO COOL!" she suddenly blurted out to him.

"A-Ah…Errm…" she was only a few inches shorter than her, but damn did her voice made him feel…small?

"DUDE, YOU KICK-ASS! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MANAGED TO TAKE BOTH OF THEM OUT! IT'S LIKE WATCHING A JET LI MOVIE WHERE THE SMALL GUY WINS! DUDE, YOU ARE TOTALLY AWESOME!"

"O-Oi…"

She stopped for a second, breathed then smiled warmly at him. He made an awkward sound at the back of his throat, flushing so hard that he highly resembled her red locks.

"Dude, you really are awesome. I just wanted you to know so;" clenching her fist to his, she held it out to him "put it there!"

He only stared at her fists awkwardly, red stained across his cheeks.

"Don't leave me hanging dude, my aniki says bro fists are sacred! Don't leave me hanging!" she whines.

'Clearing' his throat, he hastily brought his fist to bump hers. The action caused her to smile even wider, if that were possible.

"Y-Yesh…c-calm down will ya?" he was meant to sound rough and cool, but it just came out as a stammer.

_Really, this girl is so weird. Not like Anna. Well, s-she seems better than that girl. Wait, what am I even saying?!_

"AH!" Snatching his wrist to bring it close to her face, she read in horror the time. "11:45?! OH NO! THE OFFICE MIGHT CLOSE AND THEY MIGHT GO ON A LUNCH BREAK AND IT'LL BE FOREVER BEFORE THEY RETURN!" he hears her panic before him.

Misaki then clumsily grabs her envelope and rushes to the about to be departed train.

"Oh, THANKS AGAIN! YOU'RE AWESOME, KEEP IT UP!" she waves to him, lucky that she was in the right train.

Yata was left in place, mouth agape at what just happened. Usually, girls were scared of him or were too flirty for his taste. But not this girl, she just came up to him and chatted like they were buddies or something.

"Wow, some girl…" the words escaped his mouth without even knowing. He quickly clamped a hand to his mouth, like he was being wary that someone might have heard him.

_Shit, if someone heard that- ACK! This is messed up, shit._

Exhaling a rather relieved breathe, he started rolling away.

Unaware of the smirk forming in his face, probably because of the girl he had met earlier. Or probably because there was a great treat waiting for him when he got back.

Probably the former, probably the latter.

He didn't know, neither did he care.

He just continued rolling away, the smirk going wider and wider without even realizing it.

**==THE AUTHOR WAS A RATHER LAZY ASS TO FILL UP THIS PART BECAUSE OF PROCRASTINATION AND NO SENSE OF WRITING SHIZIMSDIZIMS AND TO THE FACT THAT SHE HAS A FUCKING RESEARCH PAPER TO FINISH==**

**==3 months later==**

"Pfffffffffffffffffffffffffff ffffffffffffffffffffffffffff fffffffffffft! K-kah!" the auburn beneath the beanie sputtered his drink and began coughing.

The redhead female beside him, all clad in her Ashinaka school uniform with grey and white striped stockings and combat boots, brown beanie and headsets, continued sipping her canned beverage. She watched him from the corner of her eye while trying to mentally picture the perfect sunset before her.

It had been exactly 3 months since their last encounter. It was still a wonder to her as to how they could be buddy bud-buds to this point in such a short span of time. If she recalled perfectly, right after she was accepted into Ashinaka, she jumped for joy at the train station and sang sweet nothings to herself attracting a lot of attention from passers-by. For the umpteenth time that day, her stomach grumbled in hunger.  
No wait, correction: It growled. **Literally**.

So what's a dead hungry 16-year old teenage girl to do? Of course, she'd eat. But, the problem was where she could eat. Other than having the attention span of a sparrow and the capability to be as lazy as a panda, Misaki had the appetite that rivalled the hungriest of hungry. She would devour anything! But when she was this hungry, she'd be lost trying to find a good place to eat. Even the thoughts of successfully being enrolled to Ashinaka couldn't bring her to happy up-beat self.

Misaki wondered for a restaurant like a lost puppy, forgetting that there were dangerous goons lurking town and focusing her attention to her empty tummy. She just had to bump into the goons she ran into moments ago. They quickly recognized the teen and attempted to 'have some fun' with her, but she was gone in a flash. Screaming all the way until a hard, broad muscle wall stopped her in her tracks and to land on her butt. The goons had caught up to her, but paled at the sight of the scowling teen before her. With just one glare, they were gone in a heartbeat. Misaki then recognized the teen before her, thanking him again for saving her butt. Yata flushed hard when a growl caught his attention. Misaki sweat dropped and asked for the nearest food stall, restaurant or food stand, and as a bonus she'd treat him for being the awesome guy that he was.

After that event, their paths seemed to cross more and more. He'd bump into her running errands for her brother (seriously, who would drink vodka early in the morning?!), she'd come across the goons and he'd be there to drive them off, or sometimes they'd be too caught up on their lives that they never really bothered to notice the other.

They weren't really friends.

Heck, they didn't know what their names were!

Their relationship seemed nothing but a sardonic one, until one day, their paths seemed to cross again.  
When he arrived at their headquarters, seating himself on the bar stool, he notices an unfamiliar limp figure in a school uniform right next to him with a rather annoyed Kusanagi-san who was wiping a martini for too long before them. Mikoto-san was nowhere in sight, Totsuka-san was looking sorry for the blonde, Anna seemed interested towards the two, Shohei seems to be sending the teen a message that told him to back off, the rest of the members just seemed dead, and the aura that was being emitted from the whole area just seemed _off_.  
For what seemed to be a decade of wiping, Kusanagi-san seemed to have calmed down. Putting away the martini, the limp figure beside Yata seemed to flinch a little her hands coiled a bit. Pushing his glasses back with his index finger, Kusanagi took note of Yata's presence then stood before the limp figure. The blonde man crossed his arms, looking at the figure darkly earning gulps from Yata and the rest of Homura.

"Yata-chan,"

"H-Hai!?" he quickly responded.

The blonde lightly smacked the figure's head with his knuckles, sighing heavily in the process.

"Please escort this young lady to the train station." he simply said, a tinge of protectiveness evident in his voice.

"I don't wanna, I can handle myself." the figure grumbled.

The voice seemed all too familiar to him. It was then that he turned to fully take in who this figure beside him was. She was dressed in a school uniform with ridiculously cute ribbons on the shirt, those long red locks were familiar, and she was resting her head on her messenger bag against her folded arms.

"Don't be a brat now, and do as I say."

"Why don't _you_ escort me then?"

"...Just do as I say, you brat."

"But I told you, I have to stop by the bookshop for some stationary supplies."

"Then Yata-chan will escort you there."

"But I don't want an escort!"

"MISAKI!"

Yata flinched at the sound of his first name but realized that it wasn't addressed to him. An annoyed groan sounded beside him before the figure hastily got off the stool and stormed out the bar, not bothering to look back.

"GEEZ, I'M NOT A KID ANYMORE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, LEAVE ME BE!" she screeched, slamming the door behind her, leaving a completely clueless Yata.

"U-Uh…what am I missing here?" he asked Shohei who only gave him a shrug.

"Oi Izumo." Totsuka-san worriedly called out to the blonde as he walked towards the counter, looking sincerely at the blonde who was rubbing his temples.

"Yata-chan, go after her please" Kusanagi demanded turning to get a random liquor behind him.

"W-What? Why? Who was that chick?"

"Just go Yata." Totsuka begged, patting his shoulder.

Yata was stunned by their actions, whoever that chick was she was sure seemed important to them. Without another word, he was already out to chase after the raging teen. Jumping onto his board, a voice called from the side.

"So you came after me huh?"

She suddenly spat out surprising the auburn teen, but he was quick enough to get back on his feet. Glaring down at the figure in front of him, he noticed from his angle a purple bruise on her left cheek. She hummed to the beat of the music from her headsets but didn't bother to put it on.

"Y'know, you don't have to escort me…I can handle myself."

"No can do, Totsuka-san and Kusanagi-san already requested me to do so." _Against my will._ He failed to add.

"It's okay, Totsuka-san's an easy person to talk to, but if you go with Blondie, that's gonna be a problem."

She's got a point; Totsuka-san's always been very easy to talk to. So even if he fails to do his request, Totsuka-san would give him a pat on the head and let him off easy. But Kusanagi-san was…_scary_. Like bat shit scary. He was beyond scared to think of what he'd do once he failed to do so.

She was already a few feet from before he finally made up his mind. He ran up to her and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Listen you, whether you like it or not, I'm escorting you to wherever you go!"

She blinked a couple of times before she sighed in defeat. Turning to fully see him, she extended a hand to him with a light smile.

"I'm in your hands then~" cooed the redhead, almost surprised to see who it was.

He fully recognizes her as that chick that he saved a few months back, that weird chick who found him 'awesome'.  
_G-Geez, first it was a fist bump, now it's a handshake. What's up with this chick?_

Reaching his hand to hers, he gave it a firm shakes before quickly burying it to his pocket.

**==SKIP==**

After their small trip buying some stationary and mangas, he heard her gasp and watched as she scurried off to a nearby hillside to watch the sunset. He followed shortly right after her wondering what she was up to now. At the bookshop, she forced him to put on a goofy anime bonnet and he had to control every nerve to not harm her. The thought of dark Kusanagi-san was not inviting him at all.

She patted a seat right next to her but Yata best decided to distance himself from her, sitting a few feet to her.

"Akatsuki Misaki" she started out of the blue, looking at him in the eye.

"Y-Yata Misaki" stammered he, scratching his cheek to her boldness.

"Hihi, awesome, we have the same name!"

"C-Che, don't even mention it!"

"Nice to meet'cha then Mi-sa-ki-kun~"

"HEY, SINCE WHEN DID I GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO CALL ME BY MY FIRST NAME?!"

"Hmm, I dunno? Fine then, I'll just call you Yata-chan then~"

"H-Hey, I wasn't mad at you or anything…So, you can call me M-Misaki" he muttered guiltily, flushing under his breath.

"And you can call me Misa then" she beamed, throwing him a drink "Drink up; this is my thanks for escorting me today"

"A-Ah, thanks"

Taking a long swig of her drink, her attention returned to the falling sun. She paused her music to relinquish the moment, stretching her limbs then adjusted her beanie to watch the sunset. He followed her gaze towards the orange horizon almost forgetting how relaxing the scene was. Their spot was a perfect spot he'll give her that, not much noise, no technology to ruin the view, and no hindrance. Cool autumn air wisped through the grass, birds chirping in the air, the sound of water gushing through the lake, this seemed almost way too much. Dropping his eyelids, he immersed himself into this kind peaceful sensation.

This was simply exhilarating.

_It feels nice._ He thought, his face twisting into a soft emotion.

"Nice isn't it?" he heard her call out to him, cutting him from the silence.

"Yeah…I kinda miss this feeling"

"You should enjoy life more then; it sucks being stuck to do one thing the whole time you know? So, sit back and relax more often. You'll live longer" she advised, taking off her beanie to comb her fingers through her hair.  
"S-So, what's up with you and Kusanagi-san?" he asked, his curiosity getting the best of him and because it had been irking him since he first felt the cold, dark aura from the place.

He seemed transfixed with their relationship since he barely saw the man that concerned and protective, especially with girls. With Anna, he was his usual self, playful and mischievous. But with her, it seemed to affect everyone else, like he was missing a bigger picture.

He thought he saw her smirk for a second, proudly if he might add. Settling her beanie back on her head, giving him a quick glance to the auburn teen, she pronounced the words very clearly and properly to him so she wouldn't repeat.

"He's my aniki."

**And now back to the present…**

Yata sputtered his drink in shock.

_K-Ku-Kusanagi-san has a sister? H-how come I-I've never heard of that? B-but, t-they don't look alike!_

Still coughing from the eventual choking, he heard her telling him to drink it again. He did as followed, sighing in relief. But her response was as clear as the wind, she was Kusanagi-san's little sister.

"Eherm," she heard him clear his throat "h-how-"

"We aren't biologically related really, we share the same mother, but have different fathers so technically that makes him my half-brother."

"What were you fighting about earlier?"

Sighing rather annoyingly, she turned to him with a stern expression on her face.

"You remember the first day you save me from those goons? And the second time you saved me again?"

He nodded, probably getting the idea.

"Well, while I was doing some window shopping, I happened to bump into those two. I tried to make a run for it, but they were too quick. They were touching my ass, groping my boobs then my face, I bit the fat guy, but the goatee smacked me hard on the face. Luckily, aniki was there and pummelled them to a pulp. Man was he awesome. Oh, and he was being melodramatic and going through an overprotective brother stage the whole time in the bar. I tried telling him that it wasn't his fault that he failed to protect me again-"

"Again?"

He had been paying attention to everything she had said, happy to know that there was a side to Kusanagi-san that he never knew and yet, troubled with the way she can share how she was molested like it were a natural thing.

"U-uh, yeah…again. It wasn't my first, it was my third actually…" she then turned away from him, ashamed for sharing.

"T-Th-Third?" hastily on his feet, he can't stop the anger fueling in him with the way she casually shared it like it was nothing.

"How can you say it so easily like that without the least getting traumatized?! H-How, HOW ARE YOU SO COMPLEX AND AT EASE WHEN KUSANAGI-SAN WAS WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU?!" Yata angrily asked her, his fiery aura getting the best of him.

Misaki was hesitant to look at his direction, bringing her legs to her chest, folding her arms and resting her chin there.

"The first time it happened…" she muttered softly, catching his attention calming him down "I was 13, he was supposed to pick me up from school that day. It rained really hard, and I had no umbrella with me. So my teacher asked me if he could just walk me home, I declined the offer. But he kept bugging me, I still said no to the point that he couldn't take it." He noticed her quiver a little from the memory, choking him up in guilt. "He took me to this car and tried to…take my clothes off. I cried the whole time, if aniki hadn't come, I'd probably never recover that alone."

Taking in a sharp breath, she continued "The second time was about a year ago, I had just graduated from middle school. He luckily made it to my graduation ceremony but quickly left for an appointment, a classmate of mine wanted to chat with me in private. Turned out, he had darker intentions; we were in the storage room inside the main building. No one was there, he kept my mouth shut the whole time so no one would hear me, he also had a knife close to my belly. Miraculously, aniki appeared, knocking the door down. But my persuader wouldn't let me go, I bit him, he threw me to the window hitting my head really hard. When I woke up, I was at the hospital with aniki beside me. He wouldn't leave my side for two days."

Yata had remained eerily quiet, his eyes softening at the redhead before him.

"And now, this…"

Her eyes were becoming glossy with tears, ready to fall down. She looked up to stop it from happening. A shaky breath escaping from her mouth as it forms into a bitter smile.

"I'm not saying it out of ease; I just told you the whole truth. It's not much of a sob story, but it's definitely close to a short documentary of aniki. To tell you the truth, I hate seeing the guilt on his face when knows he failed to be there for me, it kills me knowing that he can't help but choke up in guilt. But most of all, I hate being the reason he's being that way."

Bringing an arm to her face, he thought she was crying with that out of place bitter smile. But she was quickly on her feet, throwing her can to the nearby trash. With just a smack to her cheeks, she was back to her bubbly self.

"Whew! A lotta emotion that was- Oh look, a first star!" she pointed childishly.

"Ne, ne, they say that if you wish upon it, it'll come true!"

At this, he couldn't help but roll his eyes and grin.

"Che, that's just some childish belief old ladies tell the kids"

"HEY! Take that back!" she defended blushing lightly.

Funny how a girl like he can comfortably chat with this girl by her weirdest perks.

Weird, yet cute.

_N-No-Not that I like her or anything!_ He reassured himself.

Grunting at his impoliteness, she went on to wish upon the star. Clasping her hands together and verbally wishing.  
"LetmepassAkibaya-sensei'stest, IhopeShirogoesbaldfromhoggin gmylunchtoomuch, Ihopethosetwogoonsfallinadit chandstaythere, Iwishanikiwouldstopworryinga boutme!" she wished way too fast, and when she was done, she sighed in relief.

"Made it in time for the other stars to appear; now that's a record!" she proudly stated, hands on either side of her hips. He snickered.

"Really, I don't get how you and Kusanagi-san are siblings"

"Oh shut up you, I have an awesome aniki!"

"Oh? And I thought I was the awesome one three months back?" he rebuked.

The trip to the train station was full of chattering. Mostly about her and her personal life, he was way being too nosy. Or on some occasion, their topic would be about his skateboarding or her aniki. A wonder how the two quickly felt comfortable with the other.

"Hey Misaki" Yata asked once they were finally at the train station.

Swapping her PDA over at the machine, she curiously looked up at the auburn teen, especially when he had called her name with such familiarity in a comfortable manner.

"What's up Yata-chan?" asked her, remembering her promise to call him by his last name.

For a moment, he found himself staring deep into her brown orbs. He wanted to do something, but was too chicken to do so. He almost wanted to kiss her, but that would seem downright wrong right?

Growling lowly, he walked up to her chopping her lightly in the head. She squealed in shock, pouting angrily at him.

"That's for Kusanagi-san, every once in a while don't forget to ring him 'aight?" he explained, Misaki said 'oh' before nodding in understanding.

"A-And, d-d-don't forget to drop by every now and then too, okay?" he stammered, angrily berating with himself.

Misaki giggled before nodding again.

"Well then, guess I'll see ya around?" damn how he sounded like a sober kid, she was oblivious to that.

"I'm always around~" giving him a salute, she smiled at him one last time before running off into the train.

Without even knowing, his eyes softened at her retreating form. He stood there for a while, watching her train leave before it was completely out of sight.

"See ya around, Misaki."

* * *

**Yes, I am a lazybutt. Blame RESEARCH PAPER for that crazy shit /bawls DAYUM, WHY WAS I CHOSEN AS THE LEADER FOR THE DAMN THING!? WHY CAN'T WE HAVE FESTIVAL OF PLAYS INSTEAD? WHY AM I TELLING YOU THIS? HELP ME GOD!**

**/shot**

**so, Review please? **


End file.
